1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a recording method of data on a disk-type record medium and in particular to an art of recording additional information of a disk name, a title of a program, etc., recorded on an optical disk.
2. Related Arts
Hitherto, CDs (compact disks), LDs (laser disks), etc., have been widely used as media for storing video data, audio data, or computer data. In recent years, DVDs (digital versatile disks) each having a by far larger storage capacity than the storage media have been expected as next-generation record media and have been becoming gradually pervasive.
The DVD, which is of the same size as the CD, can record a large amount of data such as video data of high image quality, sound data of high sound quality, and subtitles data, and can store data several times that on the CD.
The DVDs include playback-only disks such as DVD-ROM, DVD video, and DVD audio and record and playback disks such as DVD-RAM, DVD-R, and DVD-RW, and the specifications of the formats are defined in association with each other. Recently, a DVD recorder capable of recording and playing back DVDs, etc., has been developed increasingly and it has been made possible to record any desired data on a DVD in conformance with the specifications. The DVD recorded by the DVD recorder can be played back by a DVD playback machine compatible with the record format.
The DVD recorder also enables the user to edit the disk name of a DVD, the title of a program recorded on a DVD, etc. Since the disk name and the title edited by the user can be displayed on a display screen when the DVD is inserted into a DVD playback machine, it is convenient to distinguish one disk from another and keep track of the contents (programs) recorded on the DVD.
[Problems to be Solved]
However, to edit disk information of the disk name, the title, etc., with the DVD recorder in the related art, a mode in which the disk information can be edited, called edit mode needs to be selected.
FIG. 8 shows a display example of a general edit mode screen; information of the disk name, the titles, etc., is displayed in accordance with the disk information recorded on the disk inserted into a DVD recorder. Generally, when a program is recorded, the record date and time and the record time are automatically recorded on the disk as program information and thus if the user does not edit disk information, only the record times corresponding to the recorded programs are displayed as shown in FIG. 8.
For the user to edit disk information, he or she displays the edit mode screen shown in FIG. 8 and uses an attached input unit such as a remote control to select an editable field (displayed as “*” in FIG. 8) and enter any desired character string, thereby editing the disk information. Thus, in the DVD recorder in the related art, the disk information cannot be edited while a program is recorded.
In general, to enter the disk information, any desired characters are selected and determined out of a character string table displayed on a display screen. In this case, however, the user must move a cursor on the character string table to determine the characters with an attached remote control and thus it is very intricate to edit the disk information.
By the way, in recent years, attention has been focused on wireless communication technologies including infrared communications, and various devices installing a wireless communication function have been provided.
For example, the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei8-19063 discloses an art of using a communication terminal capable of conducting infrared communications to get program information distributed by a communication station via a network and transmitting record programming data to a videocassette recorder, etc., using infrared communications from the communication terminal. The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei9-224081 discloses an art concerning a home information communication apparatus capable of conducting a plurality of multimedia communications concurrently and illustrates infrared communications using a portable information terminal called a PDA (personal digital assistant) as one of the multimedia communications. JP-A-2000-36984 discloses an art concerning a portable terminal (mobile telephone) installing an infrared communication function.
Thus, in portable electronic machines such as PDAs and mobile telephones, there is a trend toward installation of a wireless communication function for enabling data to be wireless transmitted and received between the machines. It is considered that machines installing the wireless communication function, not only portable information terminals, but also general household electric appliances will increase in the future.